Las apuestas se pagan
by Dulzura Letal
Summary: Draco hace una apuesta tonta con Blaise. Ahora su amigo quiere cobrarle...un día con Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes y TOOOdo el universo de Harry Potter es original de J.K. Rowling, por supuesto. **

**Es una historia Draco-Harry, con la participación especial de Blaise Zabini; que en esta historia es descendiente de una familia antigua de italianos nobles. Por supuesto total y absolutamente fuera de canon.**

**Se me ocurrió la idea mientras traducía algo, como un 'One shot', no sé si en algún momento haré una secuela...Puede ser.**

**Advierto, es una historia con relaciones homosexuales, si no es de su agrado, por favor, NO sigan leyendo.**

**Las apuestas se pagan**

Draco Malfoy, secretario del Ministro de la Magia se reclinó pesadamente sobre el respaldo del sillón de su oficina. Ya eran las dos de la tarde, y no había almorzado. Se pasó ambas manos por el rostro, y suspiró. Un golpe en la puerta le devolvió la tensión; se enderezó, esperando ver entrar a su secretaria.

Sin embargo, la figura elegante de su mejor amigo, Blaise Zabini, apareció cuando se abrió la puerta. Draco se sintió avergonzado por su apariencia, porque el mago que tenía delante era la imagen misma del buen gusto. Vestido con un traje gris oscuro, una camisa blanca, capa y zapatos negros; el cabello rizado muy corto, unos ojos verde-oliva brillantes y traviesos; y completando el cuadro, una sonrisa arrasadora.

- Adelante, Blaise-. Dijo Draco, con voz cansada. -¿ A qué debo esta visita ?.

-¡ Draco, hace casi dos meses que no nos vemos !-. Mientras decía esto se sentó descuidadamente en una silla frente al escritorio. -¿ Te acuerdas de lo que pasó ese día ?

El rubio se acordaba muy bien. Ese día habían compartido una gala a beneficio del Hospital San Mungo. Había sido un día de brillo especial para Harry, el organizador. Pero , Draco tenía más motivos para recordabar el día, porque Blaise le había ganado de mano comprando una obra de arte que él pensaba regalarle a su esposo en su segundo aniversario. Ese incidente los llevó a discutir el resto de la noche. Se las habían arreglado para que Harry no notara nada- cosa no muy difícil, porque como organizador del evento, no paró ni un momento esa noche-.

Sin saber bien cómo, Draco terminó apostando con Blaise sobre el monto final de la recaudación.

Y perdió.

La despedida de Blaise le resonó durante bastante tiempo: - Yo te haré saber, cuándo y cómo me pagarás esta apuesta.

Ahora, dos meses después, aquí estaba Blaise. Draco lo supo apenas lo vio entrar. No iba a gustarle esta visita.

- Me apiadaré de ti, amigo mío-. Dijo Zabini, y se inclinó hacia delante. – Vas a pagarme la apuesta que perdiste-. Hizo una pausa, nada más que para causar efecto-. – Quiero un día entero con Harry.

Lo que sea que esperaba, no era esto. Draco se forzó a mantenerse sentado.

- No-. Clavó la mirada en los ojos verdes, y repitió. –No, Zabini. Te pagaré la apuesta, pero lo que pides no será posible.

- Ese es el pago que quiero, Draco. Un día con Harry-. Suspiró exageradamente. – Bueno…voy a ser generoso, desde el desayuno hasta las diez de la noche. ¿ Te parece bien pasado mañana ?

Draco hervía, furioso. Como todos los Slytherin, desde el primer día de colegio apostaban por todo; y también solían hacer apuestas ciegas como esta, pero siempre, al final, se cerraban con dinero. Blaise quería un día con Harry, y no cualquier día; pasado mañana. Un domingo.

Hacía dos años que él y Harry se habían casado, después de cuatro años de estar juntos.

Sus trabajos no les dejaban mucho tiempo para compartir en la semana. Harry como Sanador en San Mungo, y como Presidente de la Fundación Potter-Malfoy; y él como Secretario del Ministro de la Magia, sin horarios reales; a veces, apenas compartían las horas de sueño ; pero, los domingos eran sagrados para ellos, y tenían un trato tácito establecido: era su tiempo, de ellos dos, de nadie más.

Draco abrió la boca, pero Blaise se levantó de la silla.

- Te voy a solucionar el problema. El sábado por la noche vamos a cenar en tu casa con tu encantador esposo y sus amigos… y tus amigos… si quieres. Allí vas a decirle que el domingo, Kingsley necesita tu asistencia todo el día; y yo, muy gentilmente voy a ofrecerme a entretener a Harry…-Mm?...Solucionado. Quedamos a mano…¿ te parece bien ?.¿ Cenamos a las ocho ?

Draco conocía a Blaise, no iba a detenerse hasta lograr lo que quería. Le haría creer que cedía, y después…

- ¿ Tú crees que Harry va a pasar un domingo entero contigo ?- Rió, sin humor. – Harry no aceptará.

- Eso me lo dejas a mi-. Respondió Blaise, dando un paso hacia la puerta. Se inclinó, saludando a su amigo y salió del despacho.

Draco Malfoy sujetó su bastón, apoyándose en él, se paró y caminó trabajosamente hasta la ventana. Miró hacia fuera, tratando de pensar con calma.

Blaise era su amigo desde la infancia, desde las tardes soleadas de las vacaciones en Florencia, él lo había apoyado en su decisión de dejar la casa de sus padres y mudarse a Hogwarts para preparar la batalla final contra Voldemort. Él había peleado como uno más del Ejército de Dumbledore; él lo había ayudado a enfrentar al mundo mágico, reclamar la fortuna de sus padres, y reconocer sus sentimientos por Harry.

Sus pensamientos lo llevaron a Harry.

Vencer a Voldemort le trajo paz al Niño Que Vivió, la paz de poder comenzar a vivir según sus propios deseos, y no según los de los demás. Durante la estadía de Draco en la enfermería en Hogwarts, casi un mes, Harry lo visitó todos los días, a veces lo acompañaba Granger, a veces Weasley, pero la mayoría de los días, venía solo; se sentaba, charlaba un rato de lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico; sonreía, le traía libros.

Draco supo enseguida que el bastón iba a ser su compañero el resto de su vida, un hechizo oscuro le había quitado la estabilidad a su pierna derecha, y eso minó su confianza en su apariencia. Por eso cuando Harry, con timidez le ofreció llevarlo a Grimmauld Place, para ayudarlo a recuperarse, no pensó en ningún otro motivo más que la generosidad de Potter. Sin embargo, no se separaron más. Harry hizo su entrenamiento como sanador, y él se formó en la arena política del Ministerio de la mano de Kingsley Schacklebolt, el nuevo Ministro.

A los veinte años, Harry le propuso matrimonio y se casaron una semana después, en la Mansión Malfoy.

Harry era su vida…Harry lo amaba…era su esposo… no tenía motivos para ponerse tan celoso porque su mejor amigo, el Conde Zabini… que parecía un modelo italiano… forrado en libras… encantador…inteligente…además, un filántropo…¡ Maldición !...¡ y soltero !…¡ Quería un día entero con su Harry !

Miró el reloj, las tres. Tomó su capa y salió de la oficina camino a la Fundación de su esposo.

**………………………………………………………………………………………**

Harry Potter agradecía todos los días por la vida que tenía: su matrimonio feliz con Draco, su trabajo en San Mungo, y las tardes en la Fundación.

- ¡Seor 'arry!- Una niñita con un extraño peinado alto de un manojo de rulos rubios, de unos tres años, le extendió una mano pegoteada con un resto de caramelo. – ¡ 'ico !- Harry lo tomó con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, Minnie-. Después le tomó la mano pegoteada y la llevó hasta su oficina. – Ven, vamos a lavarte, antes de que tu maestra se de cuenta de que—

- ¡Señor Potter!. ¡Minnie, qué susto me has dado!

- Está bien, señorita Lynch, Minnie me convidó caramelo y vinimos a lavarnos las manos. Ahora, ya está lista para volver a la sala de juegos.

- ¡ 'diós !- La pequeña se alejó saludándolo con la manito.

-¿ Aún no hablaste con Draco ?- La voz de Ginny lo sobresaltó. Negó con la cabeza. – Harry, él no te lo negaría si se lo pidieras…

- Ya lo sé, Ginny, pero no quiero forzarlo a aceptar un hijo porque yo lo quiero, desearía que él me lo propusiera…

-Harry-

- No, Ginny, ahora no. ¿ Tienes los planos del hogar de ancianos ?. ¿ Puedes pedirle al arquitecto que venga en media hora ?- La pelirroja le alcanzó una carpeta, dispuso una bandeja con un plato de masas y una taza de té, y cerró la puerta.

Un momento después, alguien entró suavemente. El sonido del click del bastón de Draco, inconfundible para Harry, hizo que levantara la vista.

- ¡Draco!. ¡ Que sorpresa !- Salió disparado de su asiento, envolvió al rubio en un abrazo interminable y murmuró. –Te extrañé tanto, tanto, tanto-. Le besó el cuello con ternura y lo miró a los ojos. - ¿ Pasa algo, Draco ?- El rubio no respondió con palabras, sino que lo besó profunda y lentamente, dejándolo excitado y jadeando.

- No pasa nada, yo también te extrañé, Harry- Ginny irrumpió en la oficina sin anunciarse, como de costumbre.

-¡ Draco !- Ginny se había convertido en una amiga para el joven, después de compartir tanto tiempo en el ED, y en la Orden.

- Gin, ya estoy volviendo al Ministerio, ¿ vienes mañana a cenar con nosotros en la Mansión ?- Harry volvió a sorprenderse gratamente, Draco rara vez tomaba la iniciativa invitando a nadie a la Mansión, era muy cerrado con su intimidad familiar.

- Seremos nosotros tres, Hermione y Ron…

- Y Blaise-. Terminó Draco.

- ¡ Viste a Blaise !- Se alegró Harry. – Aún no le agradecí…hoy me mandó una pintura exquisita de Dean…- .

Draco sintió un dolor extraño en el abdomen. Esto no le gustaba nada. Harry reía, mientras explicaba.

- ¿ Se acuerdan la pintura que Dean donó para la gala de San Mungo ?. Blaise me la envió hoy, para la Fundación. Podré agradecerle personalmente mañana-. Abrazó y besó brevemente a Draco, y le dedicó su atención al arquitecto y a los planos.

Draco volvió al Ministerio. Su amigo tramaba algo, y lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso. ¿ Sería tan estúpido de poner sus ojos en Harry Potter-Malfoy ?.¿ Estaría tratando de quitarle a Harry ?. No, era ridículo, Harry lo amaba, jamás se fijaría en ningún otro…pero tampoco tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, estaban juntos desde que terminaron el colegio; Draco fue el primer amante para Harry…Tal vez si ahora se le presenta la oportunidad de sentirse halagado y deseado…por alguien como Blaise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El sábado pasó como un suspiro, y a las siete de la tarde, Draco comenzó a prepararse para la cena; a las siete y media, llegó Harry, agotadísimo después de doce horas extenuantes en San Mungo. Mientras se duchaba, Draco le preparó la ropa, se la dejó lista y bajó a atender a los invitados que llegaban.

A pesar de la tensión interior de Draco, pasaron unas horas agradables con los amigos. A los postres, un elfo apareció junto a Draco.

- Señor Malfoy, el Ministro lo llama en la chimenea del estudio.

Draco elevó las cejas, anonadado, hizo una inclinación y se levantó. Harry observó preocupado. Kingsley no acostumbraba llamar sin motivos serios.

Draco retornó a la mesa, le tomó la mano a Harry y se disculpó en voz baja.

- Lo siento, Harry, Kingsley me necesita mañana-. Harry le sonrió y le apretó la mano.

-¿ Todo el día ?-Preguntó, suavemente. Draco asintió con la cabeza, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Harry y le besó el dorso de la mano.

Blaise observó la escena, divertido por la preocupación de Draco. – Harry, ya que mañana no tienes a tu esposo para entretener, ¿ qué te parece si vienes a darme tu opinión sobre la decoración de mi nuevo castillo en Escocia ?

Draco tragó saliva y miró el rostro de Harry.

- ¿¡ Otro castillo, Blaise !?- Exclamó Harry.

- Sí, pero este tiene un destino loable, por eso quiero tu opinión. Será un colegio, Harry. ¿ Qué te pararece ?- Carta ganadora, pensó Blaise.

Harry sonrió con deleite. -¿¡ De verdad, Blaise !?. ¡ Qué buena idea !. Por supuesto que iré contigo. No tengo planes, ahora que Draco estará ocupado…

- Muy bien, te paso a buscar a las ocho si te parece…- Miró de reojo a su amigo, Draco se esforzaba en no demostrarle su malestar a Harry. Decidió que era suficiente, y se despidió hasta mañana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry estaba tan cansado que apenas se acurrucó junto a Draco, se quedó dormido.

- No podría vivir sin ti, Harry…-. Murmuró Draco, y le acarició la mejilla.

Cuando Harry despertó, al otro día, Draco ya no estaba, pero sobre su almohada había una nota.

_Mi Harry,_

_Aborrezco cada minuto que no estoy contigo, y te voy a extrañar cada segundo de este día… deseando volver a tu lado, deseando acariciarte, deseando besarte, deseándote._

_Disfruta el día con Blaise. _

_Te amo._

_Tuyo, Draco._

Sobre la mesa de luz, había una bandeja con el desayuno listo. Harry sonrió.

¿ Cómo no amar cada vez más a Draco, si pensaba en todo, si tenía detalles como este todos los días ?. Tal vez hoy podía pedirle consejo a Blaise. Sí, lo haría; aprovecharía la oportunidad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El castillo era magnífico, Blaise tenía todo listo para una visita guiada con el mago que tuvo a su cargo el acondicionamiento del edificio.

Terminaron para la hora del almuerzo. Blaise le indicó a Harry una terraza a donde estaba puesta una mesa para dos.

- Muy bien, Harry-. Le alcanzó una carpeta. –Aquí tienes.

Harry tomó la carpeta confundido. – Ábrela-. Le dijo, Blaise. Allí, en la primera página rezaba: '…_Donación a nombre de Harry Potter-Malfoy, Presidente de la Fundación Potter-Malfoy, para ser utilizado como hogar y albergue para ancianos…'_

Harry levantó la vista, incrédulo. -¡Blaise Zabini!-

El mago rió. – Harry, ya está hecho. Ahora, solamente deberás organizar todo lo demás….

Conversaron animadamente sobre los planes de Harry con la Fundación.

- Tengo un motivo egoísta para este encuentro, Harry-. La mirada de Blaise, franca; y el tono de voz, pusieron sobre aviso a Harry. – Desde hace tiempo, hay alguien que me interesa, pero… nunca me atreví a decir nada, ni a acercarme...

-¿ La conozco ?- Preguntó Harry, interesado.

- Sí, lo conoces muy bien, fue tu compañero de casa y en el ED, y en la Orden…pero me temo que yo no le caigo muy bien…

Harry Potter estaba totalmente sorprendido, el que todos en el mundo mágico asumían como un play boy, el Conde Zabini, emparentado con la antigua nobleza florentina, ¡ enamorado de un Gryffindor !. - ¿ Quién ?

Blaise sonrió melancólicamente. – Ronald Weasley.

Harry exhaló con fuerza, como si le hubiesen golpeado el estómago. – Ron… Pero, Blaise…no sé si él…lo suyo con Hermione no funcionó, pero…pero…no lo sé…nunca me dijo nada…

-¡ Harry !. No pretendo nada más que tu consejo, bueno, y tu ayuda…en verdad. Han pasado tres años desde que reconocí mis sentimientos por Ronald, y te aseguro que intenté todo lo posible para olvidarlo, hasta me fui a Italia medio año, pero volví a verlo en tu boda y fue como si me incendiara por dentro… Me dí cuenta de que era estúpido ir al otro lado del mundo si lo llevo dentro mío…

La sonrisa de Harry desconcertó a Blaise. – ¡ Lo amas !... perdón, Blaise, pero realmente me has descolocado…¿ Quieres que hable con él de ti ?

-¡ No ! ¿ No…n- nunca te mencionó si estaba abierto a una relación con con..

-¿ Con un hombre ?- Blaise asintió. Harry se quedó pensando un rato, tomó un sorbo de vino. – No…pero tampoco mencionó lo contrario. Cuando rompió con Hermione, pasó algo extraño, porque fue demasiado tranquilo…

- Sí, sé a qué te refieres porque eso pasó antes de tu boda, antes de que yo viajara a Italia…y quedaron muy amigos, yo me enteré de la ruptura en una reunión de la Orden cuando George hizo una broma, diciendo que Angelina debería presentarle a su hermana para una cita doble. Ese día hablamos apenas, no parecía lamentar la ruptura, ¿ sabes ?.

Harry siguió pensando. Sí, sus amigos rompieron demasiado tranquilamente, dado el temperamento de Ron y el ímpetu de Hermione. Ella ya estaba en pareja nuevamente, y nada menos que con Charlie Weasley. Ron salió un par de veces, pero nada serio. Blaise sería un compañero ideal para Ron, el Auror se dedicaba a su trabajo devotamente, y seguía viviendo en La Madriguera, con su madre, y con los recién casados Ginny y Neville Longbottom. Ron necesitaba alguien que le muestre el mundo, que lo deslumbre, y, además, alguien que valore lo buen hombre que el pelirrojo era; sí Harry decidió que haría el casamentero con sus amigos. Levantó la copa. – Te ayudaré, lo prometo-. De un trago se terminó el vino.

Blaise rió con ganas. – Gracias, Harry.

Siguieron con algunos temas organizativos del hogar, Harry propuso a Remus Lupin para la Dirección, y a Theodore Nott para que lleve las cuentas. Blaise aceptó, y él propuso nombrarlo en homenaje al padrino de Draco: Severus Snape.

Tomaron el té, y ese fue el momento para la confidencia de Harry.

- Blaise, hay algo yo he querido consultar contigo. Sé que la familia Malfoy tiene estipulado que el heredero debe ser un Malfoy legítimo, sangre pura en más del 75, Draco jamás ha mencionado la necesidad de un heredero…Y, yo tampoco le he mencionado **mi** necesidad de un heredero…

-¿ Los Potter tienen una claúsula similar ?

- No, no es eso…Blaise, yo quiero tener hijos con Draco…yo

-¡¿ Harry sabes lo peligroso que es ?!. No sólo deberás someterte a un ritual que bordea la magia negra, sino que deberás atiborrarte de pociones durante los nueve meses de la gestación. Entiendo que quieras tener un hijo con Draco, pero yo lo conozco, Harry, no va a consentir en que te sometas a esa tortura. Además, sólo hubo dos gestaciones a término de magos, en los últimos mil años. Una hace cuatrocientos años, la otra…- se interrumpió, tragó saliva. – La otra fue mi padre, que murió una semana después de que yo nací, y eso enloqueció a mi madre…ya sabes el resto.

- ¿ Tu padre ?...Blaise, yo no sabía que eso era posible, yo pensaba en adopción, en realidad…pero, ahora…

- No, no, no, no….Draco va a matarme. Ya lo torturé bastante con esta salida…No, Harry…

-¿ Cómo que lo torturaste con esta salida ?- preguntó Harry, con curiosidad.

Blaise resopló. - Hicimos una apuesta, el día de la gala, él perdió, y yo le cobré la apuesta... con un día contigo.

-¿¡ Cómo !?. ¡¿ Mi esposo pagó una apuesta con nuestro tiempo, con este día ?!

- ¡No, Harry!. La llamada de Kingsley fue real, mis motivos ya los conoces, la donación y Ronald. Sólo me divertí poniéndolo celoso, nada más.

- Draco no necesita tener celos de nadie-. Afirmó Harry, con una actitud absolutamente Malfoy, hasta levantó la barbilla con arrogancia.

- Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, pero él es muy inseguro cuando se trata de ti, Harry. Cree que no es lo suficientemente bueno para el maravilloso esposo que tiene…

-¡ Tonterías, él es perfecto para mi !

- Ustedes son el uno para el otro, Harry…yo no tengo dudas. ¿ Qué te parece si le despejamos las dudas a nuestro Draco, y me invitas cenar, para que pueda disculparme con él ?.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco llegó a la Mansión a las cinco de la tarde. Se dio un baño y tomó un té en su estudio. Después se sentó con un libro, a esperar a Harry. Faltaban más de tres horas para que vuelva. El silencio le resultó insoportable, hizo un movimiento con su varita, y comenzó a sonar un piano suave, con un tema que le gustaba a Harry. Sonrió, todo le recordaba a Harry, y el silencio en la Mansión hacía más evidente la ausencia de Harry…'te voy a extrañar cada segundo de este día'…

Draco se estremeció, las barreras de la mansión reconocían la presencia de uno de los señores de la casa: Harry. Las siete menos cuarto. Y alguien más. Blaise.

- Momi- Llamaba Harry, en el hall de entrada. Se oyó el crack de la elfina al aparecer.

- ¿ Draco está en casa, Momi ?-

-Sí, Amo Harry, el Amo Draco está en el estudio.

- Gracias, Momi. Seremos tres para la cena, por favor. Blaise, ¿ porqué no vas a hablar con Draco tú solo, mientras …?

-¡ No, tú vienes conmigo, necesito apoyo logístico !

-Eres un payaso, Zabini-. Afirmó Draco, adelantándose y blandiendo el bastón, cuando los otros dos entraron al estudio.

Harry se arrojó a los brazos de su esposo, haciendo a un lado el peligroso bastón. - ¿ De veras, tuviste tiempo para extrañarme ?- Preguntó, descansando en esos bellos ojos grises-.

- ¿ Y tú, Blaise no fue suficiente distracción ?- Quiso separarse de Harry, pero él no lo dejó. Lo abrazó con fuerza, y murmuró en su oído.

- Tú eres mi único, Draco Malfoy. Deberías saber que prefiero los rubios platinados…- Besó justo debajo del lóbulo de la oreja de Draco, y agregó, en voz más alta. – Además, Blaise prefiere pelirrojos-. Con eso se separó de Draco.

-¿ Cómo ?- Preguntó el rubio platinado.

Harry rió con ganas y le dio un beso ruidoso en la mejilla. – Blaise te explicará, yo voy a prepararme para la cena. Compórtense los dos.

Draco se cruzó de brazos, esperando. Su amigo se dejó caer en un sillón.

-¿ Qué es lo que vas a explicarme ?

- Que fue muy entretenido ver cómo te revolvías en tu sillón del Ministerio cuando te pedí un día con Harry. Realmente, Draco, ¿ cómo puedes pensar que quiero quitarte a Harry ?

Draco descruzó los brazos y se sentó junto a Blaise.

- Es lo que me hiciste creer…

- No, yo te pedí un día con Harry, no te dije para qué…tú asumiste que yo estaba tras él…No tienes motivos para preocuparte, Harry no tiene ojos para nadie más…No sé que vé en ti, pero allá él y sus ilusiones ópticas…- Se levantó y le tendió la mano a Draco. – Te dejo para que disfrutes lo que te queda del día con Harry.

Draco le estrechó la mano. -¿ No vas a quedarte a cenar ?

- No. ya me ayudó mucho hoy. Es un gran amigo. Cuídalo, Draco. ¡ Ah, Considera pagada la apuesta !

* * *


	2. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes y TOOOdo el universo de Harry Potter es original de J.K. Rowling, por supuesto. **

**Es una historia Draco-Harry, con la participación especial de Blaise Zabini. Estaba escrito en mi carpeta de 'Varios', y como estoy atrasadísima en mis otras historias y cargadísima de trabajo en mi vida de todos los días, se los ofrezco como un 'lemon drop'...mientras tanto...**

**D.L.**

**Advierto, es una historia con relaciones homosexuales, si no es de su agrado, por favor, NO sigan leyendo.**

**Los Slytherins tienen sentimientos**

-¡Harry, por aquí!- Hermione Granger hizo señas a Harry Potter-Malfoy, desde una mesa para dos, al fondo del restaurante. Él sonrió y se apresuró a llegar hasta allí, le besó la mejilla y se sentó.

-¿Hace mucho que llegaste? Perdón por la tardanza pero Blaise está ayudándome con el proyecto del Hogar y, justo me llamó…

-¿Zabini? ¿No estaba en Italia, no se fue después de la gala, hace un par de meses?

-No, estaba recién llegado en la gala…después te cuento más. Ahora, ¿vas a contarme o no?

-Sí, pero primero vamos a comer, Draco dice que te alimentas mal…

-¡Draco no puede hablar, hay días que no almuerza!…aunque, tienes razón, ¿qué pedimos?

**CCCC**

Hablaron de un montón de cosas, en apenas media hora, hasta que Hermione se quedó en silencio, miró a su amigo y anunció. –Voy a casarme con Charlie, Harry.

-¡Ay Hermione!- Se levantó de la silla y abrazó a su amiga. -¡Cuánto me alegro! ¡Por fin, ya era hora!- Y en verdad, estaba más que feliz por ellos. Merecían ser felices. Además, él era tan feliz con Draco que quería que sus amigos tuvieran lo mismo.

Después de un largo rato de risas y charla, Hermione preguntó. -¿Cómo están las cosas con Draco?

Harry suspiró. –Muy bien, realmente, muy bien…Estoy pensando en…estoy pensando en renunciar a San Mungo y dedicarme sólo a la Fundación, sobre todo ahora que tenemos el gran proyecto del Hogar...

Ella lo estudió un rato, había algo que no le estaba contando, había algo más…

-¿Estás seguro?

Él sonrió. –Casi...Hermione, ¿qué sabes del Ritual del Heredero?- La cara de la joven se transformó, sacudió cabeza y respondió en voz muy baja.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa información, Harry?... Ah, cierto, eres un Malfoy por matrimonio y tienes a un Zabini por amigo…

-¿Qué insinúas, Hermione? Draco no sabe que yo sé que existe esa posibilidad, y Blaise…casi le da un ataque cuando se le escapó el tema-. Él le tomó la mano por sobre la mesa. –Hermione, ni en todo mi entrenamiento como Sanador ni en el ejercicio de la profesión, nunca escuché nada al respecto. Recurrí a ti porque eres mi amiga, pero si tú no me ayudas buscaré a alguien que lo haga.

Hermione se quedó estupefacta, mirándolo fijamente. Hablaba en serio, y, al parecer, estaba decidido a hacerlo.

-¿Estás loco, Harry? Ven, vámonos de aquí, no es algo que podamos hablar en un lugar público. Vamos a mi casa, estaremos solos porque Charlie se quedará en la Madriguera todo el día.

No hablaron hasta que estuvieron sentados en el living de la casa de de Hermione, cada uno con una taza de té.

-Harry...- Comenzó ella. –...El Ritual del Heredero es magia negra…- Él quiso interrumpir pero ella no lo dejó. –Lo conocí en mi preparación como Inefable. La primera versión se ha perdido, y la segunda terminó con la muerte del Conde Zabini, después de que Regulus Black robara el Libro de los Rituales de Voldemort.

-¡Regulus Black! ¿Qué tiene que ver el hermano de Sirius con el padre de Blaise?

Hermione lo miró extrañada. -¿Cómo? ¿No te dijo Blaise quién es su otro padre?- Harry negó con la cabeza. –Ahora voy a tener que contarte toda la historia-. Suspiró, cansada. –Prométeme que guardarás el secreto, Harry.

-Lo prometo, Hermione. Sigue, por favor.

-Bien. El matrimonio Zabini fue un matrimonio arreglado, estaban juntos sólo en apariencia. El Conde Zabini, en verdad, tenía un amante, Regulus Black. La relación era secreta, nadie la conocía. Eran dos hombres jóvenes que se amaban, herederos de dos familias poderosas. Regulus se sometió al mandato paterno y se alió con los Mortífagos. Allí, supo que Voldemort tenía fascinación con la idea de vivir para siempre, y que tenía una selección de libros antiquísimos, con rituales para prolongar la vida. Con la idea de congraciarse con él, comenzó a investigar el tema; así llegó a ese Ritual milenario que, supuestamente, permitiría que un mago varón concibiera. No era lo que buscaba para su líder, pero sí era algo que quería para su relación con Massimo Zabini. Lo convenció de que era la solución para el problema del heredero, así no estaría obligado a dejar embarazada a la Condesa. Realizaron el Ritual, y cuando Regulus supo que Massimo esperaba un hijo, quiso salirse de las filas de Voldemort, cosa que él no permitió, y acabó con su vida.

Massimo Zabini dio a luz a Blaise, pero murió una semana más tarde, se cree que fue el precio de la magia oscura; su esposa enloqueció al enterarse de la verdad y se suicidó, envenenándose.

A Blaise lo crió su abuela paterna, en Italia, luego lo trajo a Inglaterra para enviarlo a Hogwarts, el colegio de sus padres. Él es el único heredero de ambas familias.

Harry inspiró profundamente. –Pero, si Voldemort no hubiese asesinado a Regulus, seguiría con vida. En verdad, el Ritual no tiene por qué terminar con nadie muerto…

-¡Harry! ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Massimo murió una semana después de dar a luz, la magia negra funciona así...

-¿Quién dice que la Condesa no lo envenenó o algo por el estilo? ¿Por qué asumen que fue una consecuencia del Ritual?

-Porque así sucede con Rituales como ese…- Hermione se mordió un labio…el juramento de Inefable la golpeó con fuerza. No podía revelar más. Sin embargo, continuó para apaciguarlo. –Habla con Draco. Seguramente él podrá explicarte más sobre el tema. No es simple, Harry. Después de la ceremonia, Massimo debió tomar una cantidad enorme de pociones distintas por la mañana y por la noche, y someterse a largas sesiones de dolorososísima estasis mágica en los últimos tres meses, para que su magia y la del bebé pudiesen equilibrarse y convivir en su cuerpo. Eso es algo natural en las brujas y sus bebés mágicos, pero en él debió ser creado artificialmente. Debió haber sido una tortura…

-No. No sería una tortura si después pudiese abrazar a un hijo de Draco y mío, Hermione. Soportaría mucho más…

-No, Harry. Habla con Draco, no dejes que la idea crezca en ti, discute el asunto con él. Prométemelo. Vamos, Harry, promételo.

-Está bien. Lo prometo.

**CCCCCVVC**

Molly Weasley recibió una carta lacrada, con un sello imponente. La abrió y la recorrió rápidamente con la vista. El asombro la obligó a sentarse y a releerla con lentitud y cuidado.

'_Querida Molly:_

_Recuerdo con nostalgia el estofado delicioso, el pastel de manzana, el budín de chocolate; y tus cuidados maternales durante los meses de preparación para la batalla de Hogwarts. Si algo me dio ese tiempo en la Orden, y en la casa de la infancia de mi padre, fue la bendición de conocerte y saber en qué consiste el amor de una madre, Molly._

_Creo que aprendí a ver más allá de lo que se ve a simple vista, y admiré tu sentido para la organización práctica y tu honestidad cabal. Por eso, cuando mis abogados me pidieron que nombre a un Auditor para la Donación que hice a la Fundación de Harry, pensé en ti._

_Oficialmente, Molly Prewett-Weasley, te ofrezco el puesto de Directora Auditora del Hogar de Ancianos de la Fundación Potter-Malfoy. Serás mis ojos allí, y además, sé que serás una ayuda invaluable para Harry en el manejo de la Institución._

_Por supuesto, tu salario será acorde a tu posición. _

_Si dudas, déjame decirte que podrás estar cerca de cientos de personas necesitadas de cuidados, y podrás hacer mucho bien. Tus hijos están grandes y pueden compartirte, Molly._

_Realmente, me tranquilizaría mucho saber que puedo poner en ese puesto a alguien de mi absoluta confianza y que no estaré forzando a Harry a trabajar junto a una persona desconocida o desagradable para él. _

_Mañana, a las diez, te espero en mis oficinas en el Callejón Diagon, para firmar el contrato._

_Un fuerte abrazo._

_Blaise Zabini.'_

Ron entró a la Madriguera oscura, después de un día agotador. Un pequeño ruido lo alertó. Había alguien en la cocina. Con la varita en la mano, se acercó sigilosamente. A punto de lanzar un encantamiento iluminador, alguien se le adelantó. -_Lumos_-. Dijo su madre.

Él se dejó caer en una silla, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Mamá, ¿qué haces en la oscuridad? Podría haber…

-¿Tomamos un té?- Lo interrumpió. –Tenemos que hablar, Ron.

-¿Ahora? ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?- Molly le alcanzó un pergamino y se dedicó unos momentos a preparar dos tazas de té.

Ron desdobló el papel y leyó. ¿Zabini?...¿Ofreciéndole trabajo a su madre? Cuando terminó, levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Molly.

-¿Qué opinas, hijo?-. Ron no pudo menos que sentirse profundamente orgulloso. Su madre, implacable con la mayoría de las personas, incluyendo sus hijos, le demostraba respeto y una gran confianza en su juicio. -¿Crees que puedo hacerlo? ¿Debería aceptar?

Ron sonrió. -¡Por supuesto que puedes, Mamá! Zabini es un hombre de negocios, no te ofrecería el puesto si no creyese que eres capaz de ocupar el cargo. Además, es un puesto de confianza…¿Qué quieres hacer tú, madre?

-Ampliar mi horizonte…sabes, ni en mis más locas fantasías creí que podría tener semejante oportunidad…

-Entonces…adelante, mamá, tómala-. Pensó un momento. -¿Quieres que te acompañe a la oficina de Zabini, mañana? Puedo pedir el día. Tengo muchísimas horas a favor, Kingsley no hará problemas. ¿Qué te parece? Vamos juntos a ver qué es lo que te propone Zabini...

-Muy bien. Ahora, a dormir, mi pequeño, que se te cierran los ojos…

_**Yo tengo también muuuchas horas a favor!!!!!!!!!!! ¡Pero mi jefe no es Kingsley, lástima ! **_

_**El próximo capítulo está apenas esbozado, por eso NO voy a subirlo enseguida...**_

**_D.L._**


End file.
